


Nessun perdono

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Morte è la più pericolosa delle puttane. Per un saiyan, soprattutto, una tentazione invincibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessun perdono

Fictional Dream © 2006 (8 aprile 2006)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/63/nessun-perdono)).

******

 _Immagina un mondo devastato e distrutto. Un mondo in cui la speranza è un miraggio ormai estinto, in cui il domani è una promessa ipocrita.  
_ Il mio mondo _.  
Il mondo che ha accolto il mio primo sguardo, l’unico conosca. Quello in cui mia madre si sveglia e si spegne, sognando di un uomo dal quale non ha mai avuto una briciola d’amore e che pure non sa dimenticare.  
Un mondo che desidera cambiare con tutta se stessa, per regalarsi una scintilla di pace, per cullarsi nell’illusione di quel che sarebbe stato. E io combatto per questo suo sogno, perché l’amore che mi ha donato meriterebbe ben più di una vendetta tardiva. L’unico dono che posso farle, invece è permetterti di vivere e di restarle accanto.  
_    
L’idealismo palese delle intenzioni era senz’altro la nota più graziosa e urticante e patetica e commovente al contempo: raccontava l’Inferno a chi in quell’Inferno era campato tre decadi, sentendone a volte persino la nostalgia. Parlava dell’Inferno come se non fosse un saiyan. Come se non sentisse il valore di un’opportunità come quella che il caso gli aveva dato: restare il _solo_. Restare l’ _unico_. Restare il baluardo della vita e della gloria e di un arbitrio feroce.  
Parlava dell’Inferno come se non fosse figlio suo. Come se appartenesse solo a _lei_ , l’unica cui concedesse qualche parola di lode, come se una morte disgraziata fosse il corollario cercato e voluto di un’esistenza saiyan. Sì, lo era. D’accordo: lo era. Non v’era nulla più importante della ricerca affannosa della potenza e dell’eccellenza e di un nemico forte, sempre più forte.  
Era offensivo persino il fatto un figlio – un ragazzino come quello, ibrido e schiavo di brutti sentimenti – si sentisse in dovere di difenderlo. Difenderlo da cosa? L’unico pericolo che avvertiva con forza era quella puntura sottile in fondo al cuore: stilettate successiva di abitudine e tenerezza, tutto quel che rendeva debole e doveva respingere ad ogni costo.  
C’era un gusto perverso, assoluto e profondo, nel ferirlo; seviziarlo con la lama della lingua, come non bastava il ferro del braccio e della volontà. Era la voluttà del carnefice, quella del _paparino_ e delle sole creature si fossero meritate la sua stima insegnandogli la lezione della paura e della prevaricazione. Era uno spirito saiyan, fino in fondo: lo stesso con cui poteva rinfacciargli la sua stupida umanità come se fosse qualcosa di talmente criminoso da somigliare a un tradimento della razza.  
Una bella lezione morale.  
“Non essere patetico, Trunks. I sentimenti sono un lusso che un guerriero non può concedersi, a meno che uno non voglia essere tanto debole da offrire il fianco al primo assalto.”  
 _Cinico. Crudele. Studiato.  
_ “Come Gokuh, padre? Che pure è tanto più potente di te?”  
 _Già: proprio una bella lezione morale.  
_    
Si annunciava come un sussulto nel buio, una frattura manifesta e totale della quiete notturna. Un battito fuori posto, imprevisto.   
Bulma Briefs aveva sempre avuto il sonno pesante, poi era penetrata in profondità in un’altra esistenza, sino ad accorgersi che perdere l’innocenza non era neppure un problema di voglie e sesso e possesso, ma di consapevolezze.  
Bulma Briefs sapeva d’esser cresciuta – di aver lasciato alle spalle il tempo dei giochi e dei sospiri e persino delle facili seduzioni e delle narcisistiche provocazioni – nel momento in cui aveva avuto l’impressione di comprendere Vegeta. Le sue ragioni. I suoi incubi. Le sue verità: comprenderle sino in fondo.  
Tanto voleva dire annegare nel buio, nel passato e nel rimorso; quel qualcosa di indefinibile che un’antica schiavitù gli aveva resecato aveva il nome migliore e peggiore del mondo: _futuro_.  
Vegeta era un uomo che credeva nella vendetta, nella faida, nell’ordalico giudizio della stirpe; una scimmia triste, irrisolta, violenta e distruttiva, incapace di sottrarsi al fascino di quel che gli sussurrava alle spalle. Talmente schiavo, anzi, di quel richiamo, da non vedere più niente oltre il limite naturale dei propri ricordi peggiori.  
   
 _“Vegeta...”  
“Vado ad allenarmi.”  
_    
C’era un impeto atroce e distruttivo in tutte le sue rabbie. La voglia di cancellare con quattro colpi dati in solitudine quel che un uomo avrebbe dovuto guardare in faccia e fugare con una specie di sorriso consapevole. Quello di Vegeta era una smorfia amara, cui non credeva neppure un bambino di otto anni: un bambino colpevole di esistere come ricordo persistente di un rapporto troppo intenso per essere dimenticato. Troppo breve per non lasciare almeno un po’ del sapore amaro di una sconfitta annunciata.  
   
 _“Vorrei essere grande, mamma! Inventa qualcosa e fammi crescere!”  
“Trunks? Lo stai già facendo. E non mi sembra proprio…”  
“Voglio diventare come lui. Voglio che papà mi voglia più bene!”  
_    
Non c’era dolore, non c’erano sfumature eccessive: solo un’infinita consapevolezza davanti a una foto dai colori falsati, troppo vivi e troppo spenti come sono sempre quelli dello sguardo con cui si ricostruisce un ricordo. A volte Vegeta aveva sorriso. Era vero. A Trunks, soprattutto. A _quel_ Trunks.  
In momenti come quelli Bulma Briefs avrebbe sentito il desiderio prepotente di piangere al posto del proprio figlio, con la voglia oltraggiosa di chiedere un conto per tutto. Per l’indifferenza, la freddezza, _l’esserci-non-esserci_ così obliquo e così speciale. L’imprimersi solo e sempre come un’assenza dolorosa.   
Aveva tutto il diritto di odiarlo per quello e forse di amarlo con la stessa ostinazione che muoveva suo figlio.  
   
 _“Non importa. Tanto diventerò più forte di quel bamboccio. Mi allenerò con Goten, finché non sarò in grado di battere anche Gohan.”  
_    
Se c’era una vena sottile, sinistra e insopprimibile di follia nel sangue saiyan, doveva esser per forza la stessa che si rifletteva nel troppo orgoglio di quegli occhi: azzurri come i suoi, ma con una metallica determinazione che somigliava ai due pozzi d’ossidiana in cui aveva smarrito buonsenso e orgoglio fino alle estreme conseguenze. Fino a perdere se stessa, insomma.  
Un prezzo troppo salato.  
   
Aveva perso la testa. Di nuovo.   
Vegeta aveva perso la testa e le chiedeva come al solito di restare a guardare. Immobile. Il dettaglio meno rilevante della scena.   
Non era neppure un problema di vere e proprie esclusioni; il dramma, quello autentico, era ne intuisse le ragioni per l’ennesima volta, e non ne condivideva neppure mezza.   
Gokuh era morto; morendo aveva spezzato l’unica speranza cui Vegeta si era aggrappato per vivere sino alle estreme conseguenze, una speranza talmente puerile che ti veniva proprio spontaneo domandarti dove trovasse la voglia e il modo di restare ancora così innocente e mostrarsi così trasparente e persino suscitare qualcosa di lontano dalla rabbia e dalla paura.   
Tenerezza: solo quella, perché nella determinazione con cui Vegeta desiderava superare il suo Kakaroth in tutto, sino ad annullarne la maledizione, più che il Principe s’intravedeva un cucciolo egoista e viziato. Malato di onnipotenza.  
Comunque Vegeta voleva sconfiggere Kakaroth; era tutto quel che si era imposto nel momento stesso in cui era entrato nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo insieme a Trunks. Bulma si era chiesta se non vi fosse molto altro in quella specie di esilio guerriero; se non vi fosse, cioè, il disperato tentativo di vedersi riconosciuto come padre, in un’accezione diversa dall’eterno secondo.   
Vegeta aggrediva Trunks per cercarne l’approvazione? Suonava stonato, ma probabile, o non vi sarebbe stata sempre troppa rabbia e troppa partecipazione in ogni sua invettiva.  
   
“ _Io sono il Principe dei Saiyajin. Per nascita e per rango sono l’esemplare più degno della mia razza E tu osi paragonarmi a uno scarto di terza classe? Kakaroth ha osato superarmi una volta, ma non capiterà più, chiaro? E ora combatti, se ne hai il fegato, e dimostrami d’essere veramente mio figlio, non uno scherzo della natura._ ”  
   
Sembrava solo un incubo. Un incubo che era durato un anno intero, quando un anno era ancora poco per il segno indelebile che aveva lasciato nella sua storia. Era stato un anno pieno di insulti e recriminazioni e verità: alcune scomode; altre, invece, così autentiche da somigliare a un altro colpo dritto al cuore. Senza pietà e senza ritorno e senza riscatto.  
 _“Dannazione.”  
_ Poteva spendere un blast per ogni fantasma. Poteva irridere la sua vecchia coscienza, che da quei blast era stata fiaccata e spesso sconfitta. Eoni prima, senz’altro, ma Vegeta non dimenticava. Poteva perdere il senno e perdere il sonno e perdere quel gelido controllo che non aveva mai avuto, ma non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire la triade che aveva sempre bruciato le sue resistenze più preziose e autentiche.  
 _Kakaroth.  
Terza classe.  
Gokuh.  
_ Troppi nomi per uno stesso spettro.  
Troppo pochi per tradurre la frustrazione.  
E l’ammirazione.  
E la paura, a volte. Sì, anche quella.  
Poteva chiudere gli occhi sul presente, azzerare ogni resistenza, fingere indifferenza. Poteva eludere i bisogni, regredire sino allo stato animalesco della macchina e del soldato che per primo Freezer aveva istruito e cresciuto. Poteva concentrarsi sul vorace desiderio dei suoi muscoli di assecondare impeti energetici crescenti secondo un flusso continuo: poteva farlo. Non riusciva a farlo.   
Sapeva solo che il Tenkaichi distava meno di una settimana; sette giorni per far ingoiare a un rivale insuperabile sette anni di solitudine non erano abbastanza. Il rimorso vinceva l’odio e il rimpianto il rancore: la gioia intima e vergognosa dell’incontro distraeva non meno del bisogno di dimenticare. _Tutto_.  
Il deserto polveroso e ionizzato in cui il sacrificio inutile si era consumato.  
Il sentimento di bruciante disfatta e il senso di colpa.  
Il suo sorriso, enigmatico e strano. Il sorriso con cui l’aveva persino salutato.  
Era morto, eppure voleva ancora ucciderlo. Era morto, eppure lo sentiva vivo, come una piaga eterna apertasi nel suo orgoglio e degenerata sino a spezzargli il cuore.  
Non era così che aveva immaginato tutto. Non era così che doveva essere. Proprio per niente.  
E poi c’erano quegli occhi che tornavano a perseguitarlo; gli occhi di un figlio che chiedeva ancora solo uno sguardo, che implorava d’essere cresciuto per i Trunks orfani di ogni altro tempo.  
Gli occhi di una donna che non si arrendeva davanti a nulla, che non cedeva a nulla, neppure alla morte, e glielo aveva dimostrato fino alle estreme conseguenze.  
Bulma lo fissava con quell’attitudine polemica e provocatoria che le si addiceva come una seconda pelle, il capo inclinato, di chi scruta senza paura e non vuol farsi prendere. Di chi guarda molto e non vuol farsi guardare, non fino in fondo.   
Malgrado tutto v’era molto di Vejita-sei in una femmina così orgogliosa e così complicata. Così semplice e così istintiva, e lapidaria in ogni suo accento.  
   
“Posso sapere che intenzioni hai?”  
 _Un sorriso di sfida, provocazione gratuita e fin troppo compiaciuta.  
_ “Ammazzarlo, mi sembra evidente.”  
“È già morto.”  
“È un dettaglio non rilevante.”  
“Dovevo immaginarlo. Tu sei un saiyan. La morte ti piace più di tutto il resto, vero?”  
“Sì. Direi che sia così.”  
“Bene. Attento che non tocchi a te, perché se così fosse, non credo che potrei perdonartelo.”  
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
E invece l’hai fatto, _stupido_.  
Fiammella. Sigaretta.  
Cenere che si disperde nel vento.  
 _Anche la tua_.  
Potrei dire ch’è soltanto polvere sotto le ciglia, che sono asciutta dentro e fuori e non tremo e non soffro e non provo più niente. Sarebbe più giusto, perché in fin dei conti non sono la prima e non sono neppure nuova a certe esperienze, no? C’è sempre una Bulma che guarda l’orizzonte distrutto della propria felicità e tenta di salvare qualcosa: qualche frammento di se stessa e della propria dignità. C’è sempre una Bulma che fissa un cielo rosso come il sangue e recrimina sul proprio fallimento.  
Forse avrai il figlio che cercavi, Vegeta; il figlio della disperazione e del rimpianto.  
Figlio tuo e della Morte che hai corteggiato sino a sedurre.  
Fino lasciarti rapire.  
Non ti perdono, no. Non ti perdono.  
Anche se in fin dei conti sono solo una donna tradita con la puttana sbagliata.


End file.
